Indie Fighters
Indie Fighters is a 2018 platform fighting game developed and published by Rusty Circle and releasing on PC, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PS4. Characters: There are 99 playable characters in Indie Fighters, 40 of which have to be unlocked. They are: # Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) # Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) # Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) # King Knight (Shovel Knight) # Shantae (Shantae) # Bolo, Sky and Rottytops (Shantae) # Risky Boots (UNLOCKABLE) (Shantae) # Nega-Shantae (UNLOCKABLE) (Shantae) # The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy) # Max (Mutant Mudds) # Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) # Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) # Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) # Neera Li (UNLOCKABLE) (Freedom Planet) # Yooka & Laylee (Yooka-Laylee) # Lea (CrossCode) # Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) # Spelunker (Spelunky) # Teslakid (UNLOCKABLE) (Teslagrad) # Spooky (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) # Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) # Octane (Rocket League) # Spark (Spark the Electric Jester) # Fark (UNLOCKABLE) (Spark the Electric Jester) # Frisk (Undertale) # Chara (UNLOCKABLE) (Undertale) # Sans (UNLOCKABLE) (Undertale) # Kris (Deltarune) # Filia (Skullgirls) # Peacock (Skullgirls) # Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) # Copen (UNLOCKABLE) (Azure Striker Gunvolt) # The Batter (OFF) # The Judge (UNLOCKABLE) (OFF) # Captain Viridian (VVVVVV) # Cuphead (Cuphead) # Mugman (UNLOCKABLE) (Cuphead) # Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) # Mustache Girl (UNLOCKABLE) (A Hat in Time) # Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) # Josef (UNLOCKABLE) (Machinarium) # Beck (Mighty No. 9) # Call (UNLOCKABLE) (Mighty No. 9) # Octodad (Octodad) # Castle Crasher (Castle Crashers) # Hatty Hattington (UNLOCKABLE) (BattleBlock Theater) # Wilson (Don't Starve) # Quote (Cave Story) # Curly Brace (UNLOCKABLE) (Cave Story) # Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) # Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) # Cadence (Crypt of the NecroDancer) # Ori (Ori and the Blind Forest) # Fish (UNLOCKABLE) (Nuclear Throne) # The Bullet (UNLOCKABLE) (Enter the Gungeon) # Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) # Dr. Fetus (UNLOCKABLE) (Super Meat Boy) # Isaac (UNLOCKABLE) (The Binding of Isaac) # Blue Baby (AKA ???) (UNLOCKABLE) (The Binding of Isaac) # Irzyka (Aëdemphia) # Orcane (Rivals of Aether) # Zetterburn (UNLOCKABLE) (Rivals of Aether) # Player (UNLOCKABLE) (Golf Story) # Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) # Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) # Steve (Minecraft) # Stardrop (UNLOCKABLE) (Stardrop Blaster) # Red (Transistor) # Limbo (UNLOCKABLE) (Limbo) # Miriam (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night) # Zangetsu (UNLOCKABLE) (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night) # Madeline (UNLOCKABLE) (Celeste) # Juan (Guacamelee!) # Commander Video (BIT.TRIP) # Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) # Hollow Knight (UNLOCKABLE) (Hollow Knight) # Niko (OneShot) # Mae (UNLOCKABLE) (Night in the Woods) # Jason Frudnick (UNLOCKABLE) (Blaster Master) # The Neighbor (UNLOCKABLE) (Hello, Neighbor!) # The Clawed Girl (They Bleed Pixels) # Trilby (UNLOCKABLE) (Chzo Mythos) # Otus (Owlboy) # Xoda Rap (Noitu Love 2: Devolution) # Kuro (UNLOCKABLE) (Evoland 2) # Fancy Pants Man (The Fancy Pants Adventures) # Henry Stickmin (Henry Stickmin) # Hue (Runbow) # The Fencer (UNLOCKABLE) (Nidhogg) # Yeah, Jam and Fury (Yeah Jam Fury) # The Traveller (Journey) # Gomez (Fez) # Sheriff Lonestar (UNLOCKABLE) (Awesomenauts) # Crow (UNLOCKABLE) (Nefarious) # Baldi (UNLOCKABLE) (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) # Ib (UNLOCKABLE) (Ib) # Pico (UNLOCKABLE) (Pico's School) # Jacket (UNLOCKABLE) (Hotline Miami) # Brad Armstrong (UNLOCKABLE) (LISA: The Painful) Assistants: In Indie Fighters, there exists an item called an "Assist Pendant"; the equivalent to Super Smash Bros.'s Assist Trophies. Anyone who picks up an Assist Pendant automatically summons an Assistant to help them briefly in battle. Here are the list of Assistants and what they can do: Shield Knight (Shovel Knight) Tinkerbat (Shantae) Commander Torque (Freedom Planet) Emilie (CrossCode) Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's): * After a second, Golden Freddy jumpscares, obstructing the camera with his golden mug as he screeches. The intent is for opponents to accidently self-destruct themselves as they cannot see the stage. Once Golden Freddy has finished screeching, he disappears. Papyrus (Undertale): * THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES EVERYONE EXCEPT HIS SUMMONER BLUE, DRASTICALLY INCREASING THEIR WEIGHT! NYEH-HEH-HEH! Jevil (Deltarune): * Jevil teleports around the stage, firing bullets. He also can metamorphize into the Devilsknife and ram into an enemy. Cerebella (Skullgirls) Zacharie (OFF): * Zacharie stands in place and rambles about stuff, similarly to Mr. Resetti. Also like Mr. Resetti, his dialogue box covers up half of the screen. Goopy Le Grande (Cuphead) Sammy Lawrence (Bendy and the Ink Machine): * Sammy slowly walks around the stage, hacking down any enemy who approaches him with his axe. Any enemies over 100% who are hit by the axe are instantly KO'd, with the summoner being healed 10% for each enemy. RAY (Mighty No. 9) Chef Fujimoto (Octodad) Balrog (Cave Story) Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou): * Sakuya stops time, preventing anyone from moving. She then throws a trio of knives above all enemies' heads before resuming time and allowing them to potentially make their mark. Yung Venuz (Nuclear Throne) Monstro (The Binding of Isaac): * Monstro jumps around the stage, attempting to crush enemies under his weight. After 3 jumps, he fires a spray of bullets forward before vanishing. Maypul (Rivals of Aether) Monoko (Yume Nikki) Creeper (Minecraft): * The Creeper slowly sneaks up on the closest enemy. Once it's closed the distance, it hisses, and if they don't get away in time... the results speak for themselves. MC-Kun (Doki Doki Literature Club!): * MC-Kun writes a poem for his Literature Club assignment. Unfortunately, being incredibly dense, his "poem" is actually a collection of 20 random words that fly around the screen, dealing damage to any enemy that they hit. Angry Penguin (The Fancy Pants Adventures) Nidhogg (Nidhogg): * The Nidhogg flies through the stage, targeting the player in first and ramming itself into them for heavy damage. It cannot distinguish between friend or foe, however... Ms. Carrot (Yeah Jam Fury) Mary (Ib) Terry Hintz (LISA: The Painful): * Terry performs a Hot Dance. While it takes some time for him to finish, he has a very loud vocal cue and if he misses, he does absolutely zero damage, if he hits, he hits hard. Goat (Goat Simulator) Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid) Sumotori (Sumotori Dreams): * Sumotori stumbles around the stage, occasionally body slamming much like King Dedede, dealing high damage and knockback. Dive & Kick (Divekick): * Dive & Kick individually divekick their way around the stage temporarily. Dive jumps a bit higher, but Kick kicks a bit faster. Zee-Tee (Eversion): * Zee-Tee everts the stage into a nightmarish hellscape, then disappears as demonic hands burst out of all sides of the screen temporarily, attempting to hit enemies. Lillian Weaver (Wick) Dwarf (Dwarf Fortress) Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator): * Ayano sneaks up on the closest enemy, similarly to the Creeper. However, instead of exploding, she just stabs them, letting them crumple to the floor free for anyone to hit. Ekoro (Gal*Gun) Bosh (Line Rider) Tattletail (Tattletail) Flappy Bird (Flappy Bird) Pyromaster (Pyromasters): * The Pyromaster lays several bombs around the stage that explode in cross shapes. He can come in 4 different colours, yet is one of the least durable Assistants. Tori (Toribash) Phil Eggtree (Riddle School): * Phil walks around the stage, firing elastic bands as he goes. He also whacks any enemies who approach him with his ruler / bookmark. Category:Video games